1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a touch sensing device, and more particularly, to a touch sensing device capable of sensing an alternating current (AC)-based signal of a human body and a touch sensing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently-existing touch sensing devices that have been gradually replaced traditional input means could be categorized into different types including resistance-based and capacitance-based. The resistance-based touch sensing device is configured to detect the variation in voltages of sensing electrodes of the touch sensing device when the latter is touched. The capacitance-based touch sensing device at the same time is adapted to sense the variation in capacitance as the result of the current generated by the contact of a human operator. Other touch sensing devices such as optical touch sensing device and acoustic sensing device rely on whether lights and sound waves are blocked or absorbed for the purpose of locating touch positions.
However, when it comes to determining whether the touch sensing device is touched or contacted the currently-existing technology still has a lot to be desired.